Notice Me
by Kikio123
Summary: Amu had just realize her love for Ikuto,but he's on tour with more than just a violin? Can she bring him back to her or will she lose to a new love rival!
1. Chapter 1

Aqua: Hey! This is my first fan fiction! Please bear with me I'm still trying to find my writing style. (_)

Amu: Oh boy another newbie…..

Aqua: Shut the fuck up Amu!

Ikuto: Hey don't talk to my slave like that you bitch!

Aqua: Ok ok! Let's ignore our little fight to start the story…. don't worry guys well make up by the end of this chappie! And of course I don't own Shugo Chara!

****Notice Me****

Amu's POV

I walked through the park on a Sunday afternoon. I wore a very short jean skirt with a tight, pink shirt that really showed off her curves. My unsual pink hair was in a messy ponytail, yet I still looked sexy with whatever I wore. As I walked through the sidewalk, and every boy I passed by, of course stopped and stared.

Sadly, I was already use to there wondering eyes, but I want _him _to look at me with the same lustful eyes.

_Ikuto…. Where are you now? _thought I. Then, I looked around for the violinist I now loved.

**Flashback!**

"_Amu, I'm sorry but I wanna break up with you" Tadase said while hugging his newest slut, Saya._

"_Yea! You had your chance with the King," Saya exclaimed as she started to lick his ear._

"_You never did pay attention to me when I was your boyfriend" Tadase said while shrugging, then they went off to the woods instead of going across the street. _

_When Amu walked by there on her way to her house, she heard moaning coming from the bushes they walked to. _

"_Aahhh! Tadase harder! Harder," Saya yelled as she finally came with Tadase close behind her._

**End of Flashback!**

I shuddered recalling the pointless relationship I had with Tadase. I didn't mean to ignore him, but after finding out that Ikuto was coming out at the beginning of school, I sorta forgot all about him.

I've been in love with him right when he left to search for his tour as a violinist. I started to only think about him.

_Brrrrrriiiinnggg!_ I jumped as my iPhone(A/N: I do not own!) rang loudly in my tight, back pocket. Who knows I got it to fit in there.

"Mushi Mushi?" I answered without looking at who was calling.

"Amu! Where are you?" "Your suppose to meet me at the mall to shop for a new outfit for the welcome party!" said a mixture of Utau"s and Rima's. I flinched as I held the phone out of my ear until the voices lowered.

I looked at her watch and saw that it was 3:13.

_Shit I was suppose to meet them at the mall 20mins ago! _I thought to myself.

"Gomen Gomen! I lost track of time! I'll be there in 15 min! bye bye," as I hung up the phone and sprinted towards the nearest subway.

When I reached the train, I sat down at the nearest open seat she could find.

_How could I forget the promise I made with my friends? _I thought as I recalled promising Utau to go get a dress for the welcome home party we were throwing for Ikuto.

The train finally made it to the shop with five minutes to spare. I walked, well more like strutted, the rest of the way since the mall was only two blocks away.

I reached the entrance at around 3:30 with a pair of angry girls throwing daggers at me. They literally ran from the bench they were sitting on to their best friend, which means me.

"Amu! You're fucking late again!" Utau exclaimed. Her eyes were filled with fire and her signature pigtails were whipping around with every step she took.

"Amu… you said that it'll be different this time. You already know_ he_ has a girlfriend and she's coming with him." Rima said, but quickly covered her mouth with her petite hand.

I stared at the ground recalling the bombshell that I received when Utau stayed over at my house at the middle of their summer break.

**Flashback!**

_Amu whined, "Utau I wanna tell you something important, but you won't calm down!" Utau finally sat on her bed and cocked her head confused._

"_Okay… what's up Amu?" Utau asked. Amu blushed with her eyes hiding behind her bangs._

"_I think I love Ikuto not Tadase…" Amu said so quietly that it was almost a whisper. Wide eyed Utau looked down awkwardly._

"_Amu, he found a another girl he loves. Your too late… She's a violinist like him and they met on the tour." Utau said without making eye contact with Amu. _

_When Utau looked up she saw small tears falling from her best friend's golden eyes._

"_Amu I'm so sorry." Utau said as she tried to comfort her now sobbing friend._

**End of Flashback!**

Amu's best friends gasped as the saw a single tear fall from her eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"Let's hit that mall!" they said in union trying to cheer up there best friend.

Meanwhile.

Ikuto's POV

I marked the calendar down in my dressing room. Then, I felt two slender arms wrap around me.

"Two more weeks baby!" Arisu exclaimed happily as she let go of my waist. Then, I pulled her in by the waist and planted a kiss on her red lips. We kissed for several seconds before being interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oi! Hurry up there your fans are waiting!" yelled their manager.

"yea yea yea.." I muttered as we left with our cases in our hands. Arisu quickly pecked his cheek before grabbing the door.

They walked to the red curtain, and took out their violins. The curtain rose as they began to play side by side, but before Ikuto hit the strings, he thought about his first true love, Amu.

****Notice Me****

Aqua: so watcha think!

Amu: I feel stupid acting like that….

Ikuto: Alright! I already have a girlfriend!

Aqua: yea not for long! Hehe!

Amu: Plz R&R!


	2. Girlfriend or Lunatic?

Aqua: You guys thank you for the reviews! If there are any questions that are bothering you guys, feel free to ask!

Amu: Blah blah blah! Get on with it I hate being single.

Ikuto: I knew you hated not being with me, my little strawberry!

Amu: shut up!

Aqua: haha.. I love these guys! Anyway I hope you enjoy!

*****Notice Me*****

Normal POV

Amu walked through the doorway to her balcony, and breathed in the cool evening air.

Its been a week since she and her friends went to the mall that day.(A/N sorry don't feel like writing chapters for each day!)

She had the whole day running through her head but one thing was that her violin practice was the worst.

**Flashback**

_Amu pressed her dark brown violin's strings firmly down as she took the bow and began to play. _

_Instructor sighed as she began looking at the mistakes she was already making._

"_Amu, you have all the passion in the world, and I love that. But, the problem is that you don't have the skills to match up with that," as she adjusted Amu's position for the third time in the session. _

"_I…. but.. Gomen," Amu replied sadly. She put her violin back and walked away. _

**End of Flashback**

Amu's POV

I only wanted to catch up with him, but I already knew that was impossible. I mean he's been playing since he could properly hold the instrument, and I've only been playing for how long, umm since the beginning of summer.

I thought maybe I could meet him on my own tour, but I can't even play a tune correctly, let alone with millions of people watching me.

I sighed as I made my way to my bed and went to sleep.

Ikuto's POV

Wow, the concert took way more than it should've. I mean who stays this long to hear to people play the violin?

Whatever.. I walked with Arisu to the limo only to be stopped by a mob of a mixture of screaming girls and boys.

I'm just a simple violin player that was scouted by some scout geez…..

Anyway, when we finally made it to the hotel, we went to the penthouse the company rented us and sat on the couch to wait for our dinner.

Normal POV

Ikuto and Arisu sat down together on the couch. Arisu slipped under his arm and hugged his chest as he grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V to watch a random European show they can't understand.

It was about 7 o'clock when their dinner came in and was rolled on a cart in next to there couch.

Ikuto, being famished after the concert, pushed Arisu off him to eat, but he didn't hurt her. Arisu didn't mind knowing that it was an everyday thing with him.

They have been a couple since the second month of their year round tour. they've been together for about 11 months, yet they still didn't have sex yet.

Arisu was always ready both physically and mentally, but Ikuto always had some sort of hesitation. This time it was Arisu's time again to take it to the next level.

"Ikuto! Come on lets finish eating and take a bath together! Then, maybe we could do alittle something else…." Arisu whined in a childish voice Ikuto hears every time she wanted him.

"Baby not tonight. I have to plan the next pieces we're playing for the end of the tour concert this Friday, buy gifts for my friends, and plan our trip back to Japan." Ikuto replied casually while he grabbed a crepe in the bottom shelf of the cart. "mmmh chocolate!"

Arisu pouted with her upper lip quivering slightly trying to see if her puppy dog face will help change his mind.

" Making that face won't help, but it is cute," Ikuto said while chuckling. Then, he left the room and headed to bed. Arisu looked at the clock to see that it was only 9 o'clock, then she smiled to herself as an idea came to her mind.

Later, Ikuto, being a light sleeper, heard his door open slowly. His king sized bed creaked softly as he felt a familiar body lay on top of him.

_What the fuck? _thought Ikuto as he realize he was pinned down somehow by Arisu.

"I won't take no for an answer this time. I want you and this will even make our love stronger." she said before planting a kiss on his lips and made his swallow the pill in her mouth.

She smirked as she saw Ikuto slowly fell asleep.

*****Notice Me*****

Aqua: I sorta went with this and if a majority doesn't like it then, I'll fix it!

Ikuto: You bitch! You made my girlfriend a fucking lunatic!

Amu: Ha! At least you weren't dating a freaking gay bastard!

Both: Just put us together again dammit!

Aqua: Alright geez after I get my reviews then….

Both: you guys better R&R


	3. Arisu

Aqua: Heeeey! How'd you guys like the twist? Surprised much?

Amu: Is the story taking place with me again cause I need a break.

Ikuto: I don't know… I'm still freaked out by my gf…

Aqua: Its ok its going to be Arisu's turn. By the way, I made her up so I own her but I don't mind if people use her.

Ikuto: but I don't wanna be raped

Aqua: Hey I don't own you but this is my story….

*****Notice Me*****

Arisu's POV

I slipped the sleeping pill down his throat and went to the bathroom to get the drug. I'm so lucky I went to med school! Poor him… NOT he should've paid more attention to me.

Anyway, I finally got the drug in his system he started to wake up. Shit I need the rope, so I ran to the dresser and grabbed it. Just when he started to realize his position, I tied his arms to the bed post in case the drug hasn't kicked in.

"Heh you're not getting a away that easily my little black cat," I said as I went to the other room to grab the food cart. "It's funny how crazy I get without sex from my love ne?"

"You don't want to do this!" Ikuto exclaimed as he tried to move, but the drug was already working its magic.

"Well I won't do anything unless you answer a few questions," I said as I stripped down to my lacy, black underwear.

"Fine what do you want to know," Ikuto asked as he watched me undress as his manhood stayed soft sadly, but I was going to change that.

Normal POV

"I want to know the reason you've been acting weird when I wanna do it. We've been a couple for almost a year, but you won't touch me," whined Arisu.

Ikuto looked down with his hair over his eyes "I can't forget about her."

"WHO'S HER?" Arisu yelled as she crawled on top of his chest. "Give me her name!"

"Hin… Hinamori Amu…" he muttered and with that she knocked him out in a swift motion.

"Hmmm… Hinamori Amu eh?" she said to herself as she walked to the computer and looked her up on Google. She then pulled up her Facebook profile. (A/N: I do not own by the way!)

Arisu's POV

I looked at her picture of her with Ikuto hugging her from behind. She looked younger than me and Ikuto. I was jealous because Ikuto looked younger than he was now.

I can't believe that bitch had him before me, and he said that I was his first girlfriend. Then, I stomped in the room to find Ikuto awake, but still unable to move.

I took of his pants to see his soft member and began to rub it. I looked up at him to see him moan.

_I bet she can't satisfy him like I can _I thought as I began to suck his member. I took off the remaining piece of clothing I had on and looked at his member again.

He was fully erected, but he didn't look happy about it. I guess he can't help his hormones hehe. I crawled off the bed and grabbed some chocolate sauce.

I poured it all over my pussy and went up to his face. "you like chocolate don't you Ikuto? Help me clean it up and when we visit _Amu_ I wont hurt her."

I smirked as he reluctantly eat off my pussy. "ahh ahh Ikuto tease my clitoris ahh! Yes yes!" I moaned to his touch.

After I came on him, I crawled to his throbbing member and inserted it in my pussy. His cock was so big and hot as it reached all the way inside of me.

"ahh your cock is so big Ikuto! Ahhh yes!" I exclaimed as I rode him roughly; everything was going well until….

"uhh Amu.." Ikuto moaned.

"Amu?"

*****Notice Me*****

Aqua: Hehe so you did get raped I think hehe

Ikuto: I don't want to talk about it…

Amu: umm Ikuto you ok

Ikuto: Amu I need you back.

Aqua: Well you readers better R&R if you wanna see whats next!


	4. Drugs and Love

Aqua: Hey! I'm trying to update fast during the weekend cause I got school, but don't worry I'll keep trying.

Amu: Whatever…

Ikuto:…. I can't believe you got me raped…

Aqua: Hehe sorry….

Amu: Awkward… she doesn't own us!

*****Notice Me*****

Normal POV

_Beep Beep Beep!_ Amu's alarm rang loudly next to her as she reached out her arm lazily looking for the dismiss button.

She got up and walked to her desk to look at her calendar. She marked the day and saw that it was only two more days til _he's _back.

Then, she glanced at her phone and saw a message on her screen. She picked it up and saw that it was from Utau.

_-Amu_

_Meet the girls at the mall for a shopping spree on me! DON'T YOU FUCKING BE LATE THIS TIME! Anyway, be there at 12 =)_

_-Utau_

After reading the message, Amu glanced at the clock on her wall. It was only 9 o'clock, so she went downstairs to eat. When she reached the kitchen, she saw a note on the counter. It said:

_Amu_

_Ami made it to the Little Miss World Girl Pageant ! We'll be in America for a week or two! Have fun at until then and I'll call! Don't worry moneys in the safe don't waste it all!'_

_-Love you,_

_Mommy_

_Sissy_

_Wish me luck I'll try me best 4 u!_

_-amI_

_Amu_

_NO BOYS! I'm ok with Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi, and Ikuto, but if Tadase is there I'll burn him alive!_

_-love _

_Daddy_

_P.S Have fun and stay safe! We'll call you when we have time!_

Amu's POV

Wow! I cant believe I have the house to myself for a week! The no boys part is ok I guess, but still!

I didn't know what to make for breakfast so I made some toast cause it was fast and easy. When I finished it was only 10 o'clock, so I decided to take a shower.

I cleaned up the dishes and went upstairs to get ready. I walked in the bathroom and started the shower, then I went to my room and grabbed my towel I left the other day.

When the water was a nice and warm, I stepped in. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and started to wash my pink hair. When I finish, I started with the conditioner and the body wash. I didn't need to shave my legs since the were still smooth from my last shower.

I turned the water off and dried off inside the bathroom and wrapped the towel around my chest. I walked back to my room and glanced at my windows to make sure I closed them before I walked in.

I totally hate it when I see perverts looking through my windows to see if they'll get lucky. Ugh!

I went to my walk in closet and picked out my outfit. Luckily, I check the weather and it was suppose to cool and sunny, so I chose a green miniskirt with a lighter green shirt that had a clover along then hem. On the skirt clovers were placed at the belt it came with. For shoes, I just wore a pair of green flip flops.

I glanced out the clock and saw that it was 11:20, so I put my hair in a side ponytail with a clover beret. I grabbed my matching bag and cell as I walked out the house whiling stopping to lock the door.

I made it to the mall 10 mins earlier than anyone so I found my Ipod and began listening to a certain someones violin play.

Normal POV

Back at the tour

Ikuto couldn't stop himself from moaning her name, but Arisu just got him excited. He only thought of her then, but he just didn't know how screwed Amu was when Arisu sees her.

Boy did he fucked up.

Arisu stopped her procedure and stare at Ikuto while she panted. The look in her eye told her that she snapped but Ikuto did see it, because the minute he said that, was the minute he was knocked out again.

She untied him and went to the bathroom to get yet another drug.(A/N: I have know idea where she gets this type of shit?)

The drug wiped Ikuto's memory of the night she raped him. She cleaned everything up and went to her own room and devised a plan to rid Amu out of their love.

When Ikuto woke up the next morning, and looked at the calendar to see that they were leaving tomorrow night. He ran to Arisu and hugged her, but he didn't know of the deeds she pulled the other day.

Arisu went to her room and dreamed of her and Ikuto with Amu tortured in the background.

She packed her suit case with more than clothes, but the same druggs she used the other day on Ikuto.

*****Notice Me*****

Aqua: Yay! Again updating might take a while…. Eh hehe

Amu: Whatever

Ikuto: I looked so stupid!

Aqua: Don't worry I got more twists that involve Amu, but I might make another fan fiction depending on my time!

Amu: Another one finish this one!

Ikuto: Yea unless I'll be doing it with Amu

Aqua: that's for the readers to find out

Ikuto and Amu: R&R!1


	5. Return to Japan

_Aqua: Hey guys! I'll be posting my updating schedule on my profile soon so you guys won't be wondering when I'll update!_

_Amu: Whatever. Lets get this over with!_

_Ikuto: Am I gonna get raped again?_

_Aqua: Not in this chapter!_

_Ikuto: Yay!_

_Aqua: Anyway enjoy! I don't own you guys!_

_*****Notice Me*****_

_Amu and the guardians minus Tadase were waiting in the airport. Utau and Kukai were running a bit late, and ever since Tadase broke up with Amu they stayed away from him._

_Amu sat on the benches as she watched the passengers start to come in from the flight from Paris. She was wearing a tight, red shirt that had a silver cross from the left sleeve to the right hem. Her pants were black skinny jeans with a chain like belt. With this, she wore silver high heels with._

_In front of her was the group of guardians, and they were hiding her to surprise Ikuto. Then Utau and Kukai ran in just as the last of the passengers came in._

_Amu's POV_

_I looked through in between my friends heads to find the midnight blue hair I wanted to touch. When Utau and Kukai ran in I saw it and stood up, but I remembered to hide again._

_It was Yaya's idea to hide me, but I went with it. As I watched him walk towards us a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. I saw the owner as he turned around to reveal a young girl a little older than me._

_She wore a white shirt that had musical notes scattered around a violin, and her jeans were ripped on the right side. She looked good, but not as good as me._

_I was still unnoticed and I wanted it to stay that way, but when I saw Ikuto's face change when he heard I wasn't there, I saw a hint of sadness. I thought there was about love, but I remembered about his girlfriend. He didn't need me anymore._

_Ikuto's POV_

_Damn! I thought that ride was gonna last like forever! Ugh and the stupid flight attendant got Arisu mad too! That was definitely a hell of a ride._

_Ok, so we get off the ride and I see the little guardians and my sister. There were two people missing though, and it was Tadagay and Amu. I thought they broke up. _

_I felt my face sadden, but I straightened up when I got close to them. Then, I felt Arisu's arms wrap her arm around my waist AGAIN!_

_She is getting way to clingy lately. It's getting a little weird…. Anyway, when I finally get to the guardians, I say "Yo! How you guys been?" _

_I get like an immediate response in like a second, so I asked wheres Amu and they say that shes not here. I felt said that she didn't want to be there to welcome me, but I didn't show it on my face._

_I thought when I got off I saw a flash of pink though…._

_Arisu's POV_

_Before we got off the plane, I made sure Ikuto wasn't looking and gave the attendant the finger. No body messes with my fucking bf! _

_I grabbed my bag from the the seat that had the drugs in it; I have no idea why they didn't check my bag._

_I made sure not to drop anything and secured it on my shoulder. I ran out the plane to catch up with Ikuto and wrap my arms around him, and I made sure my breast rubbed him nicely too._

_Ikuto for some reason brushed me off and headed straight toward the group I think he was looking for someone…. I hope it's not that Amu girl._

_Whatever I'll get that bitch sooner or later, so I just waited like a nice girlfriend for Ikuto to introduce me._

_Normal POV_

"_hey Ikuto we were gonna go somewhere, but Yaya wanted to show you someone!" the guardians said as the moved aside to show a bored Amu sitting on the bench they were hiding her in._

_She had her legs crossed and a bored expression on her face. When she heard he name, she jumped alittle and looked straight into Ikuto's eyes._

_As she stood up, Ikuto came up to hug her, but it was a quick hug. After they were done, Ikuto introduced everyone to Arisu, who looked little upset about something. _

"_Everyone this is my girlfriend Arisu." Ikuto said smoothly as he gestured to the girl everyone saw hugging his waist a few minutes ago. _

"_Hello! Nice to meet you!" she said as she smiled at everyone, but when she turned to smile at Amu, there was fire in her eyes no one but Amu and Ikuto noticed. _

_Everyone introduced themselves cheerfully and decide whose house Ikuto and Arisu was staying at. Soon it ended up with Ikuto and Arisu staying at Amu's house with Amu's parents permission of course._

_As the piled into there cars Ikuto and Arisu went in Amu's red Ferrari; they would meet up later after Ikuto and his girlfriend got settled._

_The ride to Amu's house was silent. Arisu had to sit in the back, Ikuto in the passenger seat and Amu driving._

_Amu's POV _

_It was hard to break the ice, and I felt Ikuto's girlfriend throwing daggers at me with her eyes. I didn't know what the fuck was up with this chick. _

_She was pretty though she had shoulder length brown hair, and very red lips. Her face was pretty though to, but I know she wasn't prettier than me. _

_The silence was racking starting to get to awkward so I turned on some music and concentrated at the road. Next thing I know it, Ikuto turns it off! What the fuck?_

_Ikuto's POV_

_Ok the silence alittle to weird, so I started to think of subjects to talk about. I glance at Amu and see her looking in the rear view mirror at see my girlfriend._

_I glance at Arisu next to see her turn from glaring at Amu to checking her cell. I start to hear music as Amu moved her hand from the radio back to the steering wheel. _

_I turn it off almost immediately and get a pissed off Amu. Haha! I feel myself smirking as she looked even more pissed off. This is gonna be fun._

_Arisu's POV_

_Ok so I'm glaring the hell outta this so called Amu. She looks at me through the mirror like and idiot. Then, Ikuto turns his head and towards me, so I act like I'm checking my phone. _

_I hear the radio turn on and turn off again. What the fuck just choose off or on!_

_Normal POV _

_Just before Ikuto to can say anything, Amu pulls in to the house. Their all think the same thing. This just might turn into hell._

_*****Notice Me*****_

_Aqua: Don't worry more stuff will happen trust me!_

_Amu: Arisu's freaking me out a little bit too much…_

_Ikuto: I won't be alone with the creeper!_

_Aqua: R&R and check out my profile about my updating thing!_


	6. A Few Minutes In

Aqua: Hey! I'm ready to add more drama to the mix!

Amu: You already got me living with a bitch and her sex toy!

Ikuto: Amu we already know you want me…..

Aqua: Heads up! I'm making another fan fiction for Amuto fans, but who should lose their memory. Ikuto or Amu? I'm letting you decide just message or review me!

Amu: you should choose me!

Ikuto: no choose me!

Aqua: Let my fucking fans choose!

*****Notice Me*****

Amu parked her car in the driveway and immediately went to the door to unlock the it. Ikuto and Arisu went to unload everything.

Arisu and Amu went to the guest rooms she and Ikuto were staying at. As Arisu began to unpack her things, Amu went back to the car to help Ikuto with his own luggage.

Ikuto passed the lighter luggage and gave the heavier luggage to himself. "Soo… I hear your going out with Tadase…" Ikuto said awkwardly as Amu lead him to the guest room across Arisu.

"We broke up… I don't care though." Amu said simply with no emotion at all. She walked in the room and dropped Ikuto's bags on the floor in the room.

She sat on the bed and watched him unpack his things. "Really? I thought you guys were still dating…" Ikuto said out of curiosity.

"Yep" Amu said as she laid down and stared at the ceiling. "By the way, he broke up with me and I just went with it. I mean I sorta stopped liking him after a while. In the end, he went with the slut, Saya."

Ikuto was dumbfounded how did Tadagay just dump her? He was going to ask but something in his head told him not to.

Soon Amu actually began to help him unpack, but little did they know that Arisu was watching them.

Arisu's POV

I watched them through the crack of the partly closed door. I found out a bunch of info too! Amu was dumped by a Tadase… hmm I guess I'll just have to find out who this guy is and why he dumped her.

Anyway, I was perfectly fine with them talking, but then Amu began to help Ikuto with his clothes! That bitch is doing my job! I mean I am his girlfriend!

Soon she started to get to his boxers and then I had to step in on that. So I walked in and acted like the girlfriend I was suppose to be.

"Ikuto I'm finish with my stuff do you need help? Ah! Amu you don't need to do that let me do it after all I am his girlfriend!" I said as cheerfully as possible.

After saying that, I pushed Amu from his clothes and began to work on it myself, but I didn't push her in a mean way. I pushed hard enough though for her to get the idea.

Amu's POV

After we talked about Tadase, I began to actually help Ikuto. He took care of his pants and began to look for his bathroom stuff, so I took care of the rest of his clothes.

I finished the shirts, but when I went to the boxers, I hear the fakest voice ever! I swear Ikuto's girlfriend does not like me at all.

Next thing I know it, I'm being shoved hard outta the way! I gave her my best what the fuck face in the world and laid back down on the bed.

Apparently, Ikuto was done and decided to lay on my stomach like old times. Boy, did that get her pissed. You can literally feel the hate in the air, but Ikuto totally seemed like immune to it.

So I just stood still, but I think he read my mind and got off the instant I felt the aura. I then immediately walked out and remind them to be ready at 7 for the party.

I walked out the room normally, but ran to my room as fast and quiet as possible.

Ikuto's POV

I finished talking to Amu about Tadase, and I started to put my things away. How the fuck do I have soo much stuff?

When I finished with just my pants, I heard some shuffling and drawers opening. I looked behind me to see Amu finished with my shirts and starting my boxers. I tried not to show my embarrassment, so I just concentrated on what I was doing.

Like one second after Amu started putting my boxers away, I hear Arisu come in and tell Amu to stop. Geez I was perfectly fine with having another other than my girlfriend touch my clothing, but apparently she wasn't. I glance behind my shoulder just in time to see Arisu push Amu.

I was going to step in, but that face Amu made was priceless! She made the best what the fuck face I had ever seen! I heard the bed creak a little so I turned and walked toward the bed Amu was laying at very quietly.

She looked alittle distracted so I laid my head on her stomach like old times and she flipped out perfectly!

Then, all I heard was be ready at 7 like very low. I glanced at Arisu, and she looked pissed off.

*****Notice Me*****

Aqua: This is sorta a filler I guess….

Amu: Your too slow for your fans!

Ikuto: Hey SHE DIDN'T GET AN ANSWER FOR HER QUESTION LAST CHAPTER!

Aqua: I'll repeat it then, I'm making a new fan fiction. Who will lose their memory Ikuto or Amu?

Amu: She won't update until she sees some answers!1

Aqua: Yea! I'm playing that card with no regrets!


	7. To the Club!

Aqua: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Eh hehe….

Amu: She had business to do!

Ikuto: Just enjoy the new fan fiction and this update!

Aqua: Thank you Ikuto!

Amu: For the chapters and everything she hasn't said this for, SHE DOESN'T OWN US!

*****Notice Me*****

Amu's POV

In my room, I undressed to change into the new outfit I bought with the girls.

The outfits top had a loose sleeves that hung down off my shoulders. It also had a wave like pattern of dark blue shades that shimmered as I moved. The skirt was black that hugged my legs, and it ended on my upper thighs. It was short but not that really slutty short.

My shoes were also black and I had a matching purse that converted the handles.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror and tried to figure out what I was going to do with my pink hair. I decided to go with a side ponytail. I made the hair into a giant curl using a curling iron I got from Ikuto.

I looked for the moon jewelry set Ikuto got for me for my birthday in my box that played the violin. It was the perfect outfit, and it looked great on me.

I checked the clock again to see it was 6:20. I glanced at the mirror at the dresser to see a pair of midnight blue eyes staring at my reflection.

"What are you wearing?" Ikuto asked as he checked out my outfit.

"The outfit I'm gonna wear to the welcome party… why?" I answered thinking he would say something perverted or something.

"No…. it's just that it's alittle revealing isn't it?" Ikuto said again.

"Well.. I can wear whatever I want! It's not like you're my dad or something. Anyway, why do you care? I mean don't you have a girlfriend you should be saying this to." I spat at him.

I didn't mean for it to come out like that but it sorta did.

Normal POV

Ikuto stayed there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. He just spoke his opinion. He didn't like that guys are gonna be looking at her.

_I mean she really grew up!_ thought Ikuto as he checked out her body from head to toe.

**Flashback**

"_Amu try this on!" Utau said as she threw countless outfits at Amu._

"_Hai Hai!" Amu said as she tried to pick up the clothes. She walked into the dressing room with her friends behind her. _

_When she came out with the perfect outfit, her friends squealed saying, "Hey that's the one!" "That'll get him jealous!" "Talk about showing your stuff!"_

_Amu blushed as she went back to change and buy the outfit. "Wait a sec! I'm buying this for you!" Utau said as she whipped out her credit card._

"_You sure?" Amu said after checking out the prices._

"_No prob! Just knock my bro off his ass!" Utau exclaimed excitingly._

**End of Flashback**

"What are you doing just standing there? You have to get dressed!" Arisu said as she bounded into Amu's room without knocking.

Arisu was already wearing a red tube top with a silver star pattern on the right corner. Her shorts were dark blue with rhinestones on it forming another star, and she was wearing knee high, high heeled boots to match.

Basically, she wanted Ikuto to tell her to change, but he didn't seem to mind. He was staring at Amu.

The weird thing was Arisu had some sun jewelry that looked similar to hers.

Apparently, Ikuto and Arisu noticed it too, but no one said anything until the car ride.

It was 6:30 when they were getting in the car after Ikuto changed into a black button up shirt with a crescent moon on the chest pocket. He also wore skinny jeans with hightops.

It was very awkward between the group of three, and the little jewelry thing just gave another thing Ikuto had to deal with in the car.

It was going to be a thirty minute drive to the club they were having the party at, yet Arisu acted bubbly still.

Amu drove again while Ikuto and Arisu sat in the back together. Of course, Arisu had to snuggle under his arm while Amu watched hopelessly.

"Ne Ikuto… why does Amu have the same type of jewelry like me?" Arisu questioned. She played with his midnight blue hair while asking.

"uhhh… I think I got the jewelry at the same place. I guess I just forgot about the place I bought all my gifts at," Ikuto answered some what smoothly.

Amu's eyes twitched abit while she listened to their conversation. She also recalled having her earrings being custom made. The truth was that Ikuto got Arisu earrings off this person for her birthday.

Amu's earrings were custom made, for Ikuto still loved her when he got them. The earrings being the same was just a coicidence, and Ikuto didn't want to admit to Arisu about the earrings he got "especially" for her.

They finally made it to the club called The Midnight Getaway. Amu parked the car at the front in the VIP section and got out.

Amu turned and said, "Ok! Lets have some fun!" they walked towards the lit building.

*****Notice Me*****

Aqua: Sorry for the short chappie!

Amu: It's harder than it looks!Ikuto: Hey you guys should check out the new fan fiction she made by the way.

Aqua: Trust me that I'm trying to update ASAP!

Amu: She has an idea about what happens at the club when we're all drunk….

Ikuto: I wanted to tell them!

Aqua: R&R!


	8. Drunk at the Club

Aqua: Ugh! What a week!

Amu: It's a good thing your finally updating again.

Ikuto: Hey lol, Aqua's gonna use that love game idea but its gonna be two parts!

Aqua: After hearing your idea, I was hit by the wave of inspiration.

Ikuto: I sorta can't wait to see what you got planned out.

Amu: …. She doesn't own us.

*****Notice Me*****

They walked up to the entrance of the club, and Ikuto, being a gentlemen, opened the door for the ladies.

The flashing, strobe lights blinked the colors of a rainbow to the music. Inside were all of the friends Ikuto and Amu' made during their adventures against Easter.

"Amu!" screamed Utau as she came bounding towards her and the couple. She was wearing a purple tank top that hugged her curves, some black jean shorts, and purple and black high tops.

She was holding a bottle in her hand, but they didn't know what it was until she got closer. It was a bottle half empty of beer.

Amu just stared at her, I mean they were all seniors, but drinking this early was a little scary for her.

Ikuto was dumbfounded yet again. He didn't think his cute little sister would be drinking at his own welcome party.

Arisu on the other hand was enjoying a plan she just thought up. She was gonna get Ikuto drunk, and she was gonna have a little fun with the advantage.

The only problem was what she was gonna do with the guardians and worse Amu.

Ikuto's POV

I looked from Amu to Utau, and I think we had the same idea. How the fuck did alcohol get in a senior high schooler's welcome party?

Then, I actually got a good look around the room. The dance floor was on center of the room. The DJ was on a platform that turned in the center of the dance floor. On the left of the dance floor was a bar that had like all of the worlds alcohol know to man and a couple of extra rooms that I didn't know what was for. (yet) The right side of the club had all the tables and chairs there. It was pretty stupid, cause you have to go through the entire dance floor to get you and your drink to the table. The restrooms were straight ahead of the DJ's platform.

Amu's POV

Wow! This place looked way cooler in the dark than when we checked it out in the morning.

I looked around the clubroom with like giant eyes the size of the moon until I made it to the left side of the club. There was a bar with like a gillion bottles of alcohol.

I turned to Utau and saw that bottle was from the bar. Oh god! What the fuck am I going to do? How can Utau get drunk at her own brother's party?

Boy is she gonna her this when this disaster is over. Whatever… ok so I'm looking around, and I see that Ikuto's creeper girlfriend is staring at me again…

Ok, I'm trying to get along with her, but she just doesn't like me.

Arisu's POV

Alright! I've had enough of this shit. I mean Ikuto had to get that bitch the same type of jewelry as me.

And the nerve of her to put it on in front of me, his fucking girlfriend!

She has no respect about who I am to him and what she is to him now! Ugh… ok when I saw Utau with the alcohol I came up with another plan.

I looked around the club until I saw it, the bar. At this point everything is tensing up in the atmosphere, but I'll fix that for Ikuto.

I just have to make sure I don't get too drunk myself for this to work, but I'm just gonna have to sit back and calm down.

Amu turned her head and looked at me like I was a creeper or stalker or whatever. Shit I forgot I was looking at her.

Normal POV

Utau led Amu, Ikuto, and Arisu to the bar where the guardians were all drinking. Well, almost all the guardians were drinking, for there was Tadase missing. No one cared though.

"Heeeeey guys!" Kukai said as he stumbled onto Amu. Kukai had wrapped his arms around her waist and was dangerously close to her butt. Ikuto immediately pushed him off of her.

"Dude! What's going on? Why the fuck is everyone drinking! Especially my sister Utau! Did you give it to her!" Ikuto asked as his eyes burned with rage.

Arisu sat back and smiled as she watched the show unfold. She was angry about him going to Amu's rescue, but the show was getting good. They just got there too!

Amu was still blushing from Kukai being so close to him and how Ikuto just came to her rescue.

"Sorry man! But Utau just took the beer herself! Everyone just followed the suit and I mean it's your party have some fun once in a while!" Kukai said as if Ikuto asked his questions cheerfully.

Amu on the other hand felt hot and needed a drink. She went to the bar and grabbed a freshly poured cup.

When she grabbed the cup, she drank it all without any hesitation, but the drink was sake, strong sake.

She immediately felt that something was wrong, but she didn't want the feelings she was feeling to end.

Amu asked for another drink while Arisu followed the suit. Ikuto noticed the girls, but better yet, he saw the incident with the sake and Amu.

"Hey *hic* iku*hic*to! Wanna ha*hic*ve some too?" Amu asked while playfully tugging his shirt. Ikuto just stared at her with wide eyes.

His little Amu is drunk? Ikuto smirked thinking up of all the fun that could be done while at this party, but then he remembered Arisu, who was also getting alittle tipsy from the beer she just drank.

"Ok _Amu_, but only alittle!" Ikuto said as he gave in to her pleas. Amu squealed with delight as she asked for a drink for him. Arisu came up to Ikuto and sat on his lap.

"Ikuto! When you're done lets dance!" Arisu said as she grinded her hips on his groin.

"Maybe in a little bit" Ikuto said while staring at Amu and drinking his own alcohol down. His own face turned a light shade of pink.

Amu looked around like a child trying to find the other guardians. When she turned back to Kukai to ask, she notice what he was wearing. He wore a dark purple button up with black baggy jeans that came with rips and black and white high tops. _Hmmm he matches with Utau…_ Amu thought to herself.

She turned to her right to see a couple French kissing, then she took a better look to see it was Yaya and Kairi!

Amu couldn't help but stare. Yaya, the baby of the group was winning the make out war she was having with Kairi. She grabbed his hair as she pressed on him firmer while he wrapped his arms around her waste.

Yaya wasn't wearing her ribbons in her hair anymore; it was down and curly. Instead, she wore a red spaghetti strapped shirt with a white miniskirt to match it, and she had white high heels too.

Kairi was wearing a black shirt that had the Japanese symbol for spirit written in white on the corner, regular black jeans, and sneakers. He also wore contacts instead of glasses. He looked hot but still was very smart.

"Oh my god!" Amu said as she watched the heated kiss between the passionate couple ended abruptly.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya said awkwardly. "Hinamori-san!" Kairi said as he tried to straighten themselves up.

Amu smelled a stench of beer in the air near them. That's when it all clicked. Yaya and Kairi must've had a couple of beers.

"Kairi-koi lets go into one of the private rooms," Yaya said while pulling him into an unknown room Amu just noticed. 5 minutes later passed and Amu heard moans coming from it.

_Inside the Room_

Yaya-koi… are you sure no one will interrupt?" Kairi asked before getting attacked by the young teenager.

"Mou! For the thousandth time: NO ONE WILL SEE US! The rooms are private remember?" Yaya said as she took off her shirt exposing her light pink bra.

He stared at her with lustful eyes as he flipped them over, and unhooked her bra. Her breasts bounced out into the air before being devoured by his mouth.

"Ahh… be gentle with me Kairi, this is my first time." Yaya said while looking away.

"It's also my first time too." Kairi confessed between bites to her breast. His pants now felt even tighter than before.

Yaya took off his shirt as he continued his actions. The young couple was shy at first, but they got rid of those feelings after a couple of beers.

She was calm at first until he took her pants and panties off, then she was as nervous as ever.

Kairi stared at the young beauty before him; his pants felt unbearable by this moment. Yaya noticed his problem and crawled to him seductively. She pushed him down the bed and unzipped his pants with her teeth.

His cock sprung up into the air out of its confines into the warm air. Kairi flinched from the sudden actions caused by the young girl.

Her hands wrapped around his manhood carefully as she gently rubbed her hand up and down his length.

"Ah! Yaya…" Kairi moaned as he felt the her on his member. He flipped them over again with Yaya on her back and Kairi on the top.

He kissed her passionately, then he went down her body to her stomach. Then, he stopped at her bald pussy.

He widened his eyes as he stared at the girl's wet pussy, and he couldn't stop himself now if he wanted to.

His tongue plunged deep into her as she moaned to the sudden entry. Kairi was in pure heaven; her taste was delicious! He wanted it so much more.

His tongue stopped its actions and removed itself from her young twatt. His fingers crept to her awaiting lips and inserted on.

"Ah! Kairi more… Please.." Yaya moaned to his touch and arched her back for more friction.

An idea came to Kairi's mind as he stopped what he was doing. "Beg for it then," he said as he stared at the horny girl.

"Kairi… mou… please stick your dick into my tight pussy" she said. That was too much for Kairi, so he took his dick and thrusted it in.

Yaya yelped at the sudden entry yet again while a small stream of blood came streaming out.

Kairi tried his best to comfort her. He kissed her, and did everything else that was possible for her.

"its ok… I think I'm use to it now…" Yaya said bravely, so he started to go gently. Soon just lightly thrusting wasn't enough for her.

"Kairi harder please!" Yaya begged as she grinded against him. She was trying ot get all the friction to herself.

Kairi complied easily, and he started to pound into her. "Yaya…. I'm about to cum…. AHHHH!"

Yaya came before him without warning and the squeezing from her vagina was too much for him.

He came inside her, but he put on a condom before so they'd be protected.

_Back to Normal POV_

Amu raced back to her chair. Hearing the intercourse happening was getting her a little horny.

Ikuto came up behind her drunk and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Amu lets dance just the three of us.." Ikuto said unknowingly. He was drunker than ever thanks to Arisu and she finally convinced him to dance.

He agreed as long as Amu was with them. He saw that all the guardians were out drunk and making out. Even Rima and Nagihiko were going into the same type of rooms Yaya and Kairi went into.

Then, as they walked onto the dance floor, Love Game played. (A/N: I don't own!)

Arisu glanced at Amu and said, "Let's do this!"

*****Notice Me*****

Aqua: Bet you guys didn't see that coming!

Amu: I never thought Yaya would be so bold….

Ikuto: I wanted to do that with Amu!

Aqua: Now, Ikuto just remember you guys are drunk! Anything can happen! Hehe

Amu: Oh my god!

Ikuto: R&R fast! Dammit!


	9. Dance Compition!

Aqua: Hey thanks for waiting! You guys rock for the reviews and the ideas!

Amu: Ok….. Who's ready to see me kick some Arisu ass on the dance floor.

Ikuto: I am! Your gonna be shaking that ass!

Aqua: I'll be updating Which One soon too! So keep your eyes peeled! Anyway who's up for some Lady Gaga!

Amu: Alright back to the club!

Ikuto: Hell yea!

*****Notice Me*****

Arisu stared Amu in the face ready to dish out what she thought she can handle, besides she's been dancing in her free time before Ikuto was her boyfriend.

On the other hand, Amu was the freestyle dancer anyone knew in her neighborhood, but she thought it could be a challenge.

As soon as they were on the dance floor fire burned in their eyes, and poor Ikuto was stuck in the middle. Everyone was so hyped up with the alcohol that they didn't really realize what was going on.

The people on the dance floor gave the girls room as Love Game start. (A/N: I don't own! I heard the idea and it sounded great!)

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Arisu started to shake as the music started, her body moved to the beat. Amu didn't shake as much but swayed her hips in a sexy way that got everyone looking

_Huh!_

_Huh!_

_I wanna kiss you,_

_but if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

As these lines were said Amu stopped and looked at Ikuto, then spinned and fall on the ground lightly. Arisu on the other hand went to kiss Ikuto, but stopped before toughing his lips with her own. She just whipped her hair back and continued.

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A lovegame, a lovegame_

Arisu's plan was to stay innocent, but look sexy at the same time. Amu just wanted Ikuto to look at her, so she went to grind her hips into Ikuto. He just went with it, but Arisu bumped in and slid her body on her knees to with the back of her head to his groin.

_Hold me and love me_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute_

Amu touch Ikuto's cheek lightly while Arisu watched in horror. She was frozen from the shock, but she recovered in just enough time to hug Tadase, who just walked on the dance floor!

Ikuto's POV

Why the fuck is he here! As I pressed Amu's slender hand closer to me, we looked into each others eyes.

I think she knew what I was thinking, but I think she was gonna wait until the dance is over to avoid any other lookers

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

Normal POV

Ikuto pulled away from Amu to keep the dance going while Arisu, not knowing what she was doing, pushed told Tadase to push her fast. The move looked like a dance move, but to Amu and Ikuto, they thought he was actually pushing her.

They were drunk after all!

_let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_don't think too much, just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Amu grabbed Ikuto while Arisu grabbed Tadase again, and they both grinding hips in them. The three dancer noticed that Tadase was also drunk and that his eyes were red and puffy.

Amu glanced around and saw Saya surrounded by her next victim.

_Let's play a lovegame _

_Play a lovegame_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Donz the lovegame_

_Let's play a lovegame _

_Play a lovegame_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Donz the lovegame_

Amu put her hands on her hips and shook them. (A/N: it's like in the music video!) Arisu spread her legs out and dropped to the floor with her arms in the air.

_Huh!_

_I'm on a mission_

_and it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

Amu stopped the dance and froze then started to touch herself seductively. Arisu was too drunk to change dance moves at the moment.

_You've indicated your interest_

_I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And now I want it bad, want it bad_

_A lovegame, a lovegame_

She fell to her knees into a begging position but still in a sexy way. Arisu realized what she was doing, and she changed to pointing at a bunch of guys to come to her, which they did.

_Hold me and love me_

_just want touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

The girls did the same dance moves they did on the same verse.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much, just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a lovegame _

_Play a lovegame_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Donz the lovegame_

_Let's play a lovegame _

_Play a lovegame_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Donz the lovegame_

_Huh!_

Amu again did the same moves again, and Arisu passed out on the floor. Amu won! She kept the dance going though.

_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh_

_The story of us, it always starts the same_

_with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game_

_And a game (huh)_

_And a game (huh)_

_And a game (huh)_

_A lovegame!_

She looked at Ikuto and pointed at him, then whipped her hair out as she turned around.

_Let's play a lovegame _

_Play a lovegame_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Donz the lovegame_

_Let's play a lovegame _

_Play a lovegame_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Donz the lovegame_

_Let's play a lovegame _

_Play a lovegame_

_Do you want love_

_Or you want fame_

_Are you in the game (Let's have some fun this beat is sick)_

_Donz the lovegame (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)_

_Let's play a lovegame _

_Play a lovegame_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? (Don't think too much just bust that stick)_

_Donz the lovegame (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)_

_Huh!_

Repeats the dance moves again, then ends with her hands in the air.

They moved off the dance floor with Arisu on his back. "That was some great dancing Amu!"

"You kicked Arisu's ass on there! No offense Ikuto!" exclaimed Yaya as she straightened up in her outfit.

"None… ugh taken," Ikuto said as he lifted Arisu into a chair. "Man she's heavy."

"Woooow! That was epic! Ikuto you should dance with me again! Lets go!" Amu giggled as she pulled him back to the dance floor. Before they went off, Utau went to the DJ and requested a slow song to play when a certain couple came in.

Ikuto realized what song was playing, but Amu grabbed him close already. Arisu was just waking up from dancing and saw what was happening. "Shit.."

She got up and grabbed her hidden knife and Tadase, then she ran to the dance floor.

"Ikuto…" Amu said softly while trying to find the confidence to tell him the feelings shes been hiding. "I… I.. love you.."

*****Notice Me*****

Aqua: My apologies for the updates! Just bare with it!

Amu: Just review a lot!

Ikuto: Let Amu be mine!

Aqua: Not just yet! I'm thinking of having like 20 chapters…

Amu: R&R!


	10. A Sudden Twist of Events

Aqua: OMFG! I'm sooo sorry for not updating!

Amu: you should be ashamed of yourself!

Ikuto: Then again you were never that good….. So you were doing these people a favor!

Aqua: Don't make me kill you off in this chapter!

Ikuto: You'd be hated even more!

Amu: They're at it again…. Aqua doesn't own us….

*****Notice Me*****

"A-amu…. I don't know what to say," Ikuto said while gazing at her. Amu's eyes melted him away for he had never seen so much vulnerability in her before. "I need some time to think"

Amu kept her gaze at Ikuto and smiled. She knew that confessing while his girlfriend is here is just wrong so, of course he would need time to think.

"H-hai.." Amu replied before walking off the dance floor. Arisu made on to hear the whole thing. Luckily, she was hiding behind Tadase who also heard everything.

"See I told you so! She left you to steal him away from me!" Arisu said while acting hurt. She even added a couple of fake tears to help her out. Tadase, being a dumb ass, believed every second of the lies she fed him.

"I'll help you! She never seemed like she would do that, but I think she changed over the year." Tadase said while holding her.

Arisu only put the knife in pocket thinking that she can get it later. The continued their dance until the song ended and left.

Amu sat on the bar counter watching the whole scene with Tadase and Arisu, and she was so suspicious that she recorded the whole scene on her phone. The only part she didn't catch was the conversation and the knife sliding into Tadase's pants with quick hands.

Ikuto on the other hand was standing on the dance floor shocked. He looked like an idiot while everyone was dancing, and he didn't even notice he girlfriend with another man.

Soon it was like 1 in the morning and everyone started leaving. It was soon just the Guardians and close friends.

Amu's POV

I looked from one end to the other. At the far corner of the club I saw Utau making out with Kukai an his lap. I turned my head to see Kairi touching a very willing Yaya. Then, I went to the dance floor to see Rima dirty dancing with Nagi, and I mean really dirty like grinding hips and shit like that.

Now, its time to look for Ikuto and his girlfriend, so I turned around and bumped into….. Ikuto!

What the fuck! He still was on the dance floor where I left him. I looked at the place I saw Arisu last with Tadase and saw that she was no where near there.

"mu…..AMU!"

"What!" I said to Ikuto then I realized that I zoned out.

"Come on! It's time to go! You're the one who's driving!" Ikuto said as he pulled me and himself to his feet.

"Wait! Where's your girlfriend? Or are you trying to get rid of her because I confessed to you?" I questioned him.

"About that…." "Ikuto! Where are you also get Amu! I wanna go home now please!" Damn Arisu interrupted.

"Over here! Meet us at the car!" Ikuto replied as he started pulling me out the door. We walked through the dew covered grass as the loud music started to fade.

Normal POV

Arisu followed them out with Tadase behind them. As Tadase put his hands in his pocket he felt the knife Arisu slipped in his pocket.

"What the….." Tadase stared at the blade in the moonlight.

"You brought a knife? Perfect! Use it on Amu!" Arisu exclaimed in excitement. She pulled them closer to the expecting couple.

Amu and Ikuto walked to her car, but Ikuto stopped them next to the door of the driver seat. Arisu and Tadase were right on the other side of the car waiting for the right moment.

"Amu, I wanna answer your confession. Um… even though I'm dating Arisu I still loved you. I'm going to break up with her and go out with you. Is that ok?" Ikuto said as he fumbled with the hem of his shirt.

"Ikuto…. I never thought I would love you as much as I do now." Amu said as her eyes started to tear up. They locked each other into a tight embrace.

Ikuto's head, with him being taller was over Amu's his back was turned away from the hidden couple.

"no!" Arisu whispered, loud enough for Tadase to hear. She started to cry. Then, Tadase sprung into action and hopped on the hood of Amu's car.

"Ikuto! You'll pay for breaking the heart of me and Arisu!" Tadase yelled as he plunged the knife into the couple without any aim, but when he looked up from his attack to see the face of his victim he saw Amu's.

"NO!" Ikuto yelled as he pushed Tadase off the love of his life to see her unconscious. He punched Tadase leaving him out cold.

Arisu started sobbing as Ikuto faced her with a look of death. Before he even thought about Arisu, he took out his cell phone and called the police and paramedics.

After he was off the phone, he turned to Arisu, who was cornered against the car. She covered herself as she weeped into her knees.

"what the fuck did you do! I have every right to beat the living shit outta both you and Tadase!" Ikuto said as he raised a fist to her.

"NO! I'll do anything for forgiveness please!" Arisu pleaded on her knees. Amu groaned as she turned to see Ikuto ready to punch Arisu and a knocked out Tadase next to him.

She tried to get up, but when she did she felt a wave of pain run over her. She felt her side to find it wet and warm. When she looked at what was on her hand, she saw it covered in a scarlet liquid.

"I-Ikuto…" she tried to say as she somewhat crawled toward the corner where he was. Ikuto turned abruptly hearing the familiar voice of Amu.

By now, the cops and ambulance arrived. Arisu had ran away before getting caught, and Tadase was woken up and hand cuffed. Amu was driven to the hospital with a worried Ikuto.

*****Notice Me*****

Aqua: Not my longest chapter…

Amu: Why am I the one that always get hurt?

Ikuto: then my sexy face will be damaged.

Aqua: Shut up! For all your readers out there I might make another Amuto story for you! But it'll have to be after the fourth of July!

Amu: She also wishes to thank you for the reviews!

Ikuto: Just R&R please!


	11. Plans and A Helper!

Aqua: Heeeey! I'm back and ready to update as soon as possible!

Amu: Whatever I need you to heal me or something!

Ikuto: Yeah! I cant have Amu dying! Then I have no one to have _fun_ with!

Aqua: Then I need to get typing and my readers need to get reviewing!

Ikuto and Amu: She doesn't own us, but if she did the anime would be beast!

*****Notice Me*****

Amu's POV

Ugh! I feel like shit and there's white everywhere… holy fuck! Am I in heaven? Wait I need to recap. Umm… Arisu and Tadase tried to kill either Ikuto or me. Tadase jumped at Ikuto, and I think I took the blow.

Fuck my head hurts! I tried to get up, but a pair of gentle hands push me down. It was also followed by a hug from a familiar person with midnight blue hair…. Ikuto!

I looked up at him with a tired expression. "You should rest. You've been out for a whole day. I'll explain everything when you've rested," Ikuto said as he made the most softest expression I've ever seen.

He got up and walked to the doorway only to stop to make sure I do fall asleep. Hey what's stopping me? So I just waited until my eyes went heavy before drifting off into peaceful sleep.

Normal POV

Ikuto walked down the hall to meet up with the team of Guardians that were having the worst hangover ever, Yaya and Kairi looked extremely tired and uncomfortable. (*cough cough*)

"You guys heard the story right?" Ikuto asked as he stopped in front of his sibling. Utau sat with Kukai next to her. Her head laid back on her knees in both sadness and anger.

"Yeah! I get it! We're gonna find that bitch and teach her a lesson!" Utau exclaimed as she stood up and slammed her fist against the wall. Kukai came up to stop her from causing anymore pain to herself and to also quit drawing attention to the group.

"Where should we start first?" Nagihiko asked as he tried to calm down Rima as well. She was in a fit of tears.

"First, we need to check on Amu then, we need to check her house to see if Arisu has stopped there for her things." Kairi said as he pushed up his glasses.

Ikuto thought about all the places she could go for help. He also thought about her relatives and friends she knew from Seiyo.

_Who can she go for both help and information on both the Guardians my sister and me? _Ikuto thought to himself.

Suddenly, it all hit him as he thought of a picture he saw in her dressing room one day.

**Flashback!**

"_Arisu! Where are you? We got to be on stage in 2 minutes. I cant play this game with you right now and its really annoying!" Ikuto yelled as he walked to her dressing room. _

_He opened the door and saw her staring at old pictures in both her and his albums. Luckily, he kept all the pictures of both him and Amu in another album on a secret file on his laptop. Arisu flipped the page on his album to find a picture of Saya! _

"_Ikuto! You know Saya?" Arisu exclaimed as she showed him a photo of her and Saya in Hawaii at America. _

"_Umm… yea. She was a friend of the Guardians I think." Ikuto replied boredly before pulling her out the door. "I think we better hurry, and I'll telll you about them later!"_

**Flashback Goes Bye Bye**

Ikuto turned to face the Guardians once more and said, "Where is Saya?"

Aqua: Another short chapter I know!

Amu: You've been disappointing them you know!

Ikuto: Why do you have to bring Saya into this!

Guardians: SHE'S A BITCH AND A SLUT!

Aqua: Geez… I was gonna get her in jail too… by the way, I have new ideas for Amutos! Keep your eyes peeled!

Amu and the rest: R&R!


	12. Police Department

Aqua: Hey sorry for the lack of updating!

Ikuto: I still wanna know what happens to us!

Amu: As long as I get a break from him, I'm happy.

Aqua: Yea! For now….. Also I have a whole notebook full of ideas and chapters coming up! Just need the time to type it!

Amu: Don't get your hopes up! She's hopeless!

Ikuto: You just gotta believe XD

Aqua: On to the story! (You'll get my full apology after reading!)

*****Notice Me*****

Ikuto looked at the Guardians for a hint of knowledge of any kind. Nagi and Rimalooked calm but didn't know the answer. Yaya was busy with Kairi to pay attention, but Utau knew!

"We never hanged out with that bitch in the first place! It was Tadagay who got in her pants!" she said recalling the moment Amu told her why they broke up.

"Then let's visit him!" Kukai exclaimed while jumping out of his seat, but he quickly went back to a serious expression. Ikuto was already on his way to the direction the cop went. He found him sitting on a bench at the entrance of the hospital filling out paperwork about the crime.

"Sir, do you think you can get me and two other friends time alone with Hotori Tadase, the main suspect? We think that we can find the real culprit. Tadase was just a helper," Ikuto asked.

The cop looked up from his work and replied, "It'll help a great deal, young man. Come by this afternoon and I'm sure they'll be ready for you guys at the department."

"Arigatou!" Ikuto exclaimed happily before returning to his friends. After explaining what the cop said, Utau and Kukai went to get Ikuto's car while Ikuto stayed with Amu to tell her the news. The plan was to get the information from Tadase then report back to the hospital.

"Ikuto-san, we will watch Hinamori-san, so don't worry," Kairi said at the doorway of Amu's room.

"thanks….. I should go now. They probably already have the car up front," Ikuto said before kissing the sleeping pinkette on the forehead. He got up and walked out the door.

Ikuto's POV

I walked to the entrance in a slow pace. I recalled all the dreadful events that happened not long ago. They were filled of watching her get stabbed over and over again, and I couldn't possibly bare it anymore!

I somehow made it to the car without turning around to check on Amu. Kukai sat in the driver seat while Utau sat next to him.

I looked at both of them and said, "Let's go!"

Normal POV

Kukai drove off without another word. As they pulled out of the parking lot of the hospital, both Utau and Kukai kept glancing at both Ikuto and each other. Kukai pulled into the highway and drove on.

The car ride was awkward and silent. Utau kept her eyes on the window, watching the cars speed by while fidgeting with a her signature pigtails. Without giving it a second thought, she glances through the rearview mirror at her brother.

Ikuto's face was emotionless; his eyes were blank and dull. He barely even blinked his eye. The only thing was moving was his chest from breathing.

Kukai noticed Utau's uneasiness and grabbed he slender hand gently. He gave it a reassuring squeeze before glancing at her lovingly. Utau returned the look happily and calmed down in minutes.

Finally, the police department was in sight, and Kukai drove into the parking lot. As soon as the car was parked, Ikuto jumped out and speed walked to the entrance.

There at the front desk sat a young secretary filing her nails. Ikuto walked to the front desk and waited patiently to finish filing her final nail.

Noticing the hot young man, she quickly put down the file and accidentally dropped her pencil. She then went down behind her chair to get it while showing off her ass and fixing her hair.

Ikuto raised his eyebrow as she flipped her air as she got back up with her pencil. She asked, "What do you need?"

"umm… you to quit trying flirting with me. And you to point me to the right room Hotori Tadase is in." Ikuto retorted while giving the slutty secretary a disgusted look.

"BTW bitch, he has a hot girlfriend already!" Utau added with Kukai right behind her.

"Whatever! I'd have him anyway! My little sister would have him on his knees in minutes!" she said defensively.

"Not interested in old, used sluts that try to get in peoples pants," Ikuto said while crossing his arms, "Now, show me the damn room before I fucking get you fired!"

"Room 12 faggot! But even though you're a dick, your way too hot to ignore," she said before reaching other the desk while giving a good view of her rack and slipping a folded envelope into his back pocket."

"Remind me to burn my clothes and this envelope!" Ikuto exclaimed loud enough for the girl to hear. She scoffed in frustration before turning to answer the phone behind her.

Ikuto walked down the hall silently. He was careful to stay out of every cops way with Utau and Kukai trailing close behind him.

They walked up to Room 12 and saw that it had two guards.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but me and my partner are gonna have to umm inspect you and your friends," one of them said while looking at Utau.

"Whatever just make it fast," Kukai said in a suspicious tone as he eyed the guards. Of course, the inspection went fast for the boys, but five minutes have already passed while their "inspection" with Utau.

Both Kukai and Ikuto knew that they were taking it a little too far, but they were just gonna sit back and wait to see what Utau was gonna do.

At first, she just twitched from the long way down her legs and back up, but soon enough her violet eyes started to burn with rage as the cop stopped around her butt to check for anything suspicious.

With that, Utau turned around stomped on the guards feet with her stilettos. As he bent down to reach his foot she kneed his balls. That got the guard on the floor in 10 seconds flat.

The other guard asked for them to keep quiet about that and let them in the room with no second thought to it.

Inside was gray.(A/N: However you guys spell it!) in the middle was a metal table, which was bolted to the ground, with matching chairs. On one side of the table, sat Tadase with a smirk on his face.

"Soooo! The black cat of misfortune wants _my _help?" Tadase said as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

Ikuto ran up to him ready to punch him in the face until Kukai stopped him. "Ikuto! It isn't worth it! You can beat him up later! Right now we need to focus on bring Amu's criminal to justice! NOW CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

Kukai, with little help from Utau, yanked Ikuto down to one of the three empty chairs. Utau finally ran up and slapped Tadase across the face!

"YOU BASTARD!" Utau yelled with her throbbing hand in the air. Tadase turned from her and smirked at Ikuto.

"If you want to know what I know then fine! I didn't even want to be dragged into this! I think I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time! Drunk too!" Tadase retorted.

Kukai jumped up and punched him in the face and said, "You fucking stabbed Amu! HOW THE FUCK WILL THAT "COVER" YOUR CRIME! If I were I would just say the truth before I pound your mouth in your face!"

"Ugh…. F-fine," Tadase said weakly while clutching his now new black eye.

*****Notice Me*****

Aqua: I AM SOO FUCKING SORRY! I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A WHOLE SUMMER!

Amu: Calm down geez….. I guess her schedule didn't go as planned.

Ikuto: BUT! She told me that she has new stories with lemons, lemons and MORE LEMONS!

Aqua: If I have the time! I don't know how the other writers do it, but imma still try!

Amu: She's taking a break from the other fan fictions though…..

Aqua: Writers block sorry!

Ikuto: Keep your little fingers on the keyboard and type more stories!

Aqua: After I inspired myself with manga!


	13. Tadase's Information

Aqua: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this on in like forever!

Amu: It's ok!

Ikuto: You're disappointing your very few fans that'll actually review!

Amu: Ikuto just cut her some slack!

Aqua: Yeah!

Ikuto: Yeah. Whatever…

*****Notice Me*****

"I didn't know her, and I was drunk." Tadase began as he rubbed his swelling face. Ikuto leaned in concentrating on the one thing that is keeping him from his ex. Kukai and Utau stood ready to punch him if he goes out of line, but they'd probably wouldn't be as fast as Ikuto. "Saaya broke up with me about an hour before I went to the night club, so I thought I would just enjoy myself instead of moping around. I-"

"Wait a minute! You cheated on Amu, and then, the slut you cheat on her with broke up with you? Serves you right bastard!" Utau interrupted before laughing out loud. Kukai began to laugh as well, but Ikuto kept his attitude towards the real problem.

"Yes, she cheated on me! It was with some guy from Tokyo that had this unlimited card that he can use. Now, will you shut the fuck up about me, or do you not want to know what I know!" Tadase exclaimed at the people. Utau and Kukai started to calm down, but they were mad.

"Says the guy that's about to get his ass kicked!" Kukai yelled before slamming his first onto Tadase's head. Utau smirked at the action and gave a peck on the soccer boys lips.

"Okay…I was dancing with some chicks, and then, Arisu came in and began to dance with me. She told me that she was Ikuto's girlfriend, I didn't to anything!" Tadase said weakly, " It was during that competition that she and Amu had. When it was over, she passed out, and Ikuto took her away. I sat with her until she woke up, and we both saw Amu and you."

Ikuto looked away. He began to remember the sweet moment when his strawberry confessed. At first, he was surprised, but he was also extremely happy. Ikuto had learned the true feelings of the pinkette.

"I was still dizzy from the drinks, and she then pulled out the knife. She dragged me along!" Tadase explained. Ikuto began to tense up as the moment of truth began to come. Utau held onto Kukai's hand.

"Being drunk is a half assed excuse for stabbing your exgirlfriend that you cheated on!" Kukai added while squeezing Utau's hand.

"Whatever! She began telling me things like, 'she's a slut that wants everything I have,', but then Ikuto answered Amu's confession with a yes. That's when I noticed something. Her eyes went dark, but I realized it after the cops were taking me in. I attacked after that, but Amu blocked me," Tadase finally said. Ikuto stood up and walked out the door.

"Thanks, you asshole!" Utau said before chasing after her older brother.

"I hope you're proud of what you did!" Kukai said with a death glare. His brotherly feelings for Amu kicked in, but he followed the two siblings out the door.

Ikuto's POV

I went through Tadase's story over and over again. It barely made sense! Then again, Arisu has no sense what so ever…. I began to walk back towards the car.

"Ikuto!" Utau said not far behind me. She was catching up. Kukai wasn't far behind either. "What do we do now? Tadase wasn't much help."

"I think we should check on Amu while we plan our next move. We all know that the cops aren't going to do anything," Kukai said as he finally caught up with me. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know what to do right now, so we'll go with Kukai's plan," I finally said. Then, we reached the car in five minutes.

We piled in and rode with the same silence as before. Then, I soon began to drift to sleep.

Normal POV

Once Ikuto fell asleep in the car, Kukai and Utau began to chat.

"So what do you think we should do?" Utau asked while staring at the cars that passed them. Kukai kept his eyes focused on the road, but his mind was on the situation at hand.

"Well it just depends. When did we even hear from Saaya?" Kukai replied. Utau cocked her head and twirled her hair deep in thought.

"Oh! The last time we saw her was when we went to the mall and saw her with Tadase. Remember? You poured soda on them from the second floor while they were making out! It was hilarious!" Utau said while laughing. Kukai chuckled at the thought.

Flashback!

_Utau and Kukai held hands as the walked through the crowded halls of the mall. They were on their very few dates where they don't have competitions. When they came across a booth that sold necklaces on the second floor, they saw Tadase and Saaya. _

"_Hey babe, look what we have here," Kukai said while pointing at the couple. Utau turned ant saw them through the railing at the first floor. Tadase and his slut of a girl were making out right in public. _

"_Since Amu isn't here to stop us, why don't we have some fun with revenge? What do you think?" Utau said with a smile creeping on her lips. Kukai return the smirk with his own as he went to a store and bought two drinks. He passed one to his blonde lover and began to walk casually toward the place above the unsuspecting couples. Utau got the hint and began to follow her soccer boy._

_The two placed the cups on the railing and began to chat as if the weren't going to do what they had planned. Then, Kukai began hug Utau, but he arm "accidentally" bumped their drinks. The large cups slipped over the railing and onto the couple below. _

_Splash! Kukai and Utau looked down the railing as if it was an accident. They started towards the stair to the bottom where Tadase and Saaya were. When they reached their destination, they witnessed a soaked couple. _

"_What the hell! Do you know how much this cost!" Saaya screeched as she broke free of Tadase's grasp._

"_Oops, We're sorry we didn't mean to," Utau said sarcastically. Kukai tried to hold in his laughter._

"_You guys will have to pay for this!" Saaya yelled as the soda began to drip even more. _

"_B-but it was an accident," Utau said with a scared tone, for people began to gather. _

"_Don't start that shit with me!" Saaya shouted. _

"_Hey leave them alone! They didn't mean to do it!" some bystanders began to shout. Utau acted like she was scared while Kukai began to comfort her. While in his arms, Utau was laughing in his chest. _

_End of Flashback_

*****Notice Me*****

Aqua: Well that's it! … for now.

Amu: Now go update Outdone!

Ikuto: I want a lemon! And I want it NOW!

Aqua: Ikuto shut up! I'm working on it!

Amu: R&R


End file.
